Winnie
Winnie is one of the werewolf pups and the only one who respects Wayne, her father. She is usually seen with a binky in her mouth and is apparently the only female wolf pup. She is apparently the youngest and the only one who respects Wayne. She is voiced by Sadie Sandler, daughter of Adam Sandler, who voices Dracula in the film series. Hotel Transylvania She first appears when her parents arrive at Hotel Transylvania and is seen in the entrance room to the hotel and can be seen sucking on her binky. She then appears with several of her brothers sleeping in Wayne's bed and sucking her binky, while sucking her dad's ear only to be interrupted by a phone call. During this scene, her binky was confirmed to have a brown nipple. She then appears again during the disco scene in which she pushes her brothers off a floating table and displays a cute position while sucking her binky. She then makes one final appearance when Wayne calls upon her to help track Johnathan. She does this after spiting out her binky onto the ground and it disappearing in to the forest. It is unknown what happened to her after that, although it is assumed she attended the party at the end of the film and it is unknown what happened to her binky. Hotel Transylvania 2 Attending a birthday party for six of her brothers, she is excited to see Dennis there. She jumps on him, licks him and refers to him as her zing. She is also sad when he has to leave. Later, Winnie pounces on Dennis again when she wishes him a happy birthday at his party. When Dennis' cousins make fun of him for being beaten by a girl, Winnie angrily barks and growls at them, scaring them into leaving him alone. When Dennis runs away, Winnie goes with him and leads him to a tree house to hide from his arguing family. She brings him a dead pigeon to eat (which he doesn't) and mentions how she plans to graduate business school and start a company. Shortly after, Bela finds them, and throws Winnie to the ground after she bites him. Seeing Winnie hurt enrages Dennis and his vampire fangs and abilities finally start to show. She calls Dennis her zing after he attacks Bela and defends her. She later dances with him and she watches Dennis go to his birthday cake when ti comes out Winnie has a shocked look on her face when the Elderly Gremlin eats Dennis' entire birthday cake as the Elderly Gremlin says she didn't do it. Gallery Winnie.png 946d7efd3ea69d5bfec42e05e42c8eb1.png hotel-transylvania-3.20180628101527.jpg Trivia * In the second film, Winnie states that she has 300 brothers. It is unknown if they are all still puppies, or whether this was just an exaggeration. * She most likely hates her brothers. Examples of this are when she pushes them off a floating table (in the first film) and the look she gave them when they plowed through her, Dennis, and the other monster kids while the group was playing limbo (in the second film) as result of them being energetic from consuming too much candy. * It's unknown what her relationship with her father is like, as they rarely interact with one another. She most likely knows her father is stressed and this is probably why she is the only one who respects and listens to him. * It's also unknown what her relationship with her mother and brothers is like. * Winnie does not have a tail in the movies, but does in the series. * She has (had) a treehouse (after Bela destroyed her treehouse). It looks old and slovenly, but inside it's bigger, has a red curtain, many cans of corned beef, and a tea set. * She shares the same name as the character from Scooby-Doo and The Ghoul School, who ironically is also a werewolf. It is unknown if this was intentional or just a coincidence. Category:Characters Category:Hotel Transylvania characters Category:Werewolves Category:Females Category:Kids Category:In love Category:Heroines Category:Dogs Category:Wolves Category:Sony Pictures Animation characters Category:Animals Category:Drac Pack Category:Daughters